


Lust (In Power)

by DarlingNikki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal suggests a new form of therapy for Will to try. Will is desperate and ready to try anything, even giving up control to Hannibal.</p><p>Written for Hannibal Exchange 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust (In Power)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts).



> This was written for the Hannibal Exchange 2013 for luvkurai. Unbeta'd.

“Will, I think we will attempt to try a new form of therapy today.” Hannibal stands from the chair across from Will and walks over to his desk. His fingers trace an invisible path across the spotless surface. “Do you trust me?”

Will blinks in surprise at the question. It's not something he expects Hannibal to ask him. “Dr. Lecter, Hannibal, would I be here speaking freely with you if I did not?”

Smiling faintly at Will's reply, Hannibal opens a drawer in his desk. As he begins to pull items out, he speaks, “Will, I think you could benefit from a,” he hesitates before continuing, “controlled loss of control.” He carefully lays a collar, covered with a sanguine brocade fabric on the desk's surface. “So Dear Will, do you trust me enough to allow me to guide you?” Next to the collar, he lays out a thin matte black length of chain, and a set of four cuffs attached by short shackles that match the collar.

“You really think that this will benefit me?” Will's tone is doubtful, but vaguely intrigued.

“I do.” A paddle and a riding crop are laid next to the other implements. “Are you willing to try this with me?”

Will pulls his eyes away from the tools on the table and his eyes study Hannibal's face, trying to see anything, but Hannibal is and remains the one person that Will's curse is unable to read. Sighing, Will runs a rand absently through his messy curls. “I can't sleep for longer than a few hours. My appetite is spotty at best, and worst of all Jack can tell I'm not doing any better at coping.” Will gazes bleakly at Hannibal, “I'm desperate, and I'm willing to try anything.”

“Good. Then I will need you to strip.” Hannibal says nothing else, but he does not look away as Will hesitantly reaches to unbutton his plaid shirt.

“Really, Hannibal, right now?” Will begins to question, but Hannibal sharply cuts him off before he can finish his question.

Briskly Hannibal says, “Yes, now.” He pulls a few more items from his desk. Will only catches a brief glimpse before they are slipped into the pocket of Hannibal's suit. Hannibal continues, “I have some rules you must follow, Dearest Will. You will only speak when I ask you something directly. You will refer to me as Sir while we are doing this, and you will do as you are told. Or there will be consequences for you. Do you understand?”

Will blushes as he kicks off his boots, and stands to lower his trousers, “Yes, Sir.”

“Now, how many of my rules have you broken thus far?”

 

“Two.” Will is now naked and folding his clothes in a neat pile on the floor by the chair he had been seated in.

“Incorrect.” Hannibal smiles sharply. “You have broken three. You did not do as you were told, and instead saw fit to question my order. Then twice you did not refer to me as Sir when you spoke to me.”

Will sputters, “That was before you'd even explained your rules, Sir, it shouldn't even count!”

“Now you've done it again, dear Will,” a smirk, “and if you hadn't been so rude just now, I was going to let you go with a warning. Instead, I must punish you for willful disobedience. Kneel.”

Will opens his mouth to argue, but then thinks the better of it and instead drops gracelessly to his knees where he stands. He watches Hannibal stalk toward him with the collar and chain in hand, Hannibal gently fits the collar around Will's throat, snug, but not so tight as to choke. The leash is attached to a d-ring resting directly over Will's Adam’s apple. Will kneels there absorbing the strange turn his night has taken, adjusting to the light weight around his vulnerable neck. Hannibal then jerks the leash to send Will toppling to the ground.

“Follow me.” Hannibal begins to walk to the couch, but allows Will no slack in his lead to stand, instead Will follows the only way currently available, by crawling. “Better,” Hannibal's tone is haughty, but something deep inside of Will responds to it. “Now for your punishment.” Hannibal seats himself on the small fainting couch. “Please lay across my lap.”

The chain connecting Will to Hannibal slacks, and Will gingerly picks himself up to follow the unyielding authority of Hannibal's voice. “Yes, Sir.”

“We will start out with a simple punishment this time. You will get five hits for each infraction, so twenty total. I will require you to thank me for each one you receive. Can you do this for me?”

Tentatively nodding, Will tells Hannibal, “Yes, Sir”

“Very good.” Will can't see the expression on Hannibal's face, but he wonders about the expression it is in when Hannibal pauses. “Another requirement I will need of you,” Hannibal pulls the items he had placed in his jacket's pocket out and holds them in front of Will's line of sight. “This is an anal plug. I am going to use this on you during your punishment. One final thing, my dear boy, you are not allowed to cum without my permission.”

The items are withdrawn from Will's sight. Will hears the click of the other item, a bottle of lubricant, being opened, and then he feels a cold dribble of liquid between his ass cheeks. The plug is sat on Will's back, and one of Hannibal's hands grabs a handful of Will's ass and pulls to expose Will's puckered asshole. A finger runs through the lube on Will, dragging closer to Will's exposed hole. It circles lightly around, before roughly thrusting past the tight ring of muscles.

A strangled groan escapes past Will's lips, and though he is not used to this kind of treatment blood starts to rush straight to his groin causing his cock to engorge. Will tries to shift to adjust for this development, so he is not lying on his quickly becoming uncomfortably hard member, but Hannibal easily holds Will in place as he inserts a second finger into Will.

“Be still, boy, or I'll add more to your punishment.” Hannibal mercilessly continues his assault on Will's body, adding a third finger before Will is even adjusted to the second. He harshly thrusts his fingers in and out, followed by scissoring them as wide as his long fingers can within the confines of Will's tight channel. Hannibal sneers, “Are you enjoying yourself, slut?” He withdraws his fingers, “I think you've had more than enough, this is a punishment, not playtime.” With those words he plunges the butt plug into Will. It goes in easily enough, but the size is quite large, and Will winces as the flared base is steadily pushed farther into him. The quick prep that Hannibal engaged in was not nearly enough, but the fire clears his mind. There is nothing in his thoughts but the burn. There are no dead bodies with sad eyes watching, judging him. There is only Hannibal.

A solid smack lands directly on one of Will's ass cheeks. Strangled, he chokes out, “Thank you, Sir.” He wasn't expecting it. Another falls on Will's backside. This one lands directly over the flared base of the plug, pushing it deeper inside, making it brush against a spot in Will that makes him feel like an electric current is shooting through his body. This time he moans as he says, “Thank you, Sir.”

Hannibal continues to spank Will. Each hit falls in a different place than the one before it, and Hannibal follows no discernible pattern as he rains each solid hit down on Will's rapidly reddening ass. Will is doing very good. He has yet to miss a single thank you, but each time he speaks his voice sounds a little bit more broken, and he cannot seem to help to stop himself from squirming, trying to rub his aching erection against the fabric covering Hannibal's muscular thighs.

Will loses track of time, there is only Hannibal. There is only the sensations that Hannibal is causing in him. Each time a hit falls upon the plug lodged inside Will, Will groans and his writhing, squirming becomes even more uncontrolled. Finally, the relentless fall of Hannibal's hands halt.

A last whisper of, “Thank you, Sir,” falls from Will's lips.

“Dear boy, you did very, very good accepting correction. I am so proud of you.” Hannibal moves his hand to gently card his fingers through Will's now sweat dampened hair.

Will tries to catch his breath, lying still across Hannibal's lap, enjoying the pleasant sensation of Hannibal petting him. He is still hard, but for the moment he is completely content to lay motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest.

Hannibal continues to pet Will, but starts to softly speak. “You did very well today. Would you like to know what doing this to you has done to me? I want you to get up and kneel in front of me so I can show you.”

Will lethargically moves to obey, gingerly moving because Hannibal has not removed the plug from within him yet. When he folds his limbs into the requested position, he looks up at Hannibal to see Hannibal standing from the couch. He meets Hannibal's eyes, and sees amusement and lust there. His eyes drop down, unsure of what to think about what he just allowed Hannibal to do to him, but then his eyes land on Hannibal's crotch, where a considerable bulge is ruining the smooth lines of Hannibal's trousers.

Hannibal's hand reaches down to lightly run through Will's hair again. “I enjoyed myself very much. Your voice when you are not in control is very beautiful, the moans you make are as rich as a symphony. I also found great pleasure in viewing your ass redden and seeing your hole stretched so wide. You made quite a picture.” His hand not in Will's hair palms his erection. “I would like to relieve myself now. Would you watch me?”

Wills eyes dart back up to meet Hannibal's again. Hannibal's pupils are blown and dark with lust. Will does want to see. He nods; he has no words currently.

Hannibal's smile is like a predator who has just brought down his prey. “Good,” he drawls. His hand quickly releases his cock from the confines of his pants. Hannibal begins to slowly rub his hand up and down his shaft.

Will's gaze is transfixed.

Hannibal's hand begins to move quicker up and down, adding a quick twist when his hand reaches the head. Hannibal's gentle stroking of Will's hair morphs into a harsh grip, holding Will in place. Hannibal moans loudly and thick ropes of hot cum shoot out painting Will's face. Some lands on his closed lips, some on his cheeks, and a bit lands across the lens of Will's glasses.

Hannibal gazes down at what he hopes will become his greatest work. Now the straitlaced FBI lecturer is a perfect picture of utter debauchery. His ass is still filled, his cock is red and bobbing between his legs, and his face is painted with Hannibal's cum. He hums satisfied and grips Will's hair tighter still, “Look at you, you're such a slut. You just let me use you.” Tucking himself neatly back into his trousers, Hannibal then reaches and starts to run his fingers through the rapidly cooling cum on Will's face. “Would you eat the cum if I pushed it into your mouth?” Hannibal smirks, “I bet you would.”

Will is entirely focused on Hannibal. His only thought is still Hannibal; the voices are still silenced. His tongue darts out and licks at the sticky fluid on his lips. It's, of course, salty, but it is not bitter.

Hannibal inhales sharply. “Should I let you cum?” He is speaking mostly to himself because he doesn't wait for Will to answer. “No, I don't think I should this time. You were very bad at first. I think I will have to make you wait until next time.” His hold on Will's hair loosens. “I am going to give you some very specific orders, and if you follow them, I will think about allowing you to come during your next appointment with me. Can you do this for me?”

Will nods reverently, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. I want you to go home tonight wearing the plug. You can take it out when you get there. You may not touch yourself before you see me again. I will want you to practice wearing the plug for me. I think that perhaps you should use it while you teach your class.” He pauses, “If you obey, and follow these instructions, then I will chain your hands together and bend you over my desk and fuck you. I will take my pleasure from you, and I will graciously allow you an orgasm if you can achieve one without being touched. Would you like this?”

Will looks at Hannibal, thinks about it, then nods again.

Hannibal lets go of Will completely. “Then you may get up. Please remove the collar and set it back on the desk, then you may get dressed and go.”

Will slowly raises to stand and then undoes the collar, sitting it carelessly on the desk. He quickly begins to pull his clothes back on, being careful of his completely untouched erection. His face quickly turns red, almost exactly inverse of the amount of clothing he is wearing, compared to his previous comfort in his nakedness.

He almost runs out of the office, neglecting to say good bye to Hannibal.

Hannibal smirks. Will forgot to clean his face off. Idly he wonders how long it will take Will to realize that he left the building with Hannibal's cum streaking his blushing face.

**Author's Note:**

> pinkglitterygoth.tumblr.com


End file.
